Solo Mis Pensamientos
by Phoenix Fire Girl
Summary: No me conoces, yo digo conocerte, a fin de cuentas se que no es verdad, la realidad es mucho mas confusa de lo que imaginaba, tu eres mucho mas confuso de lo que imaginaba… MaxxKaixRei…


**Título:****Solo Mis Pensamientos**

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:****MaxxKaixRay**, ¿eso es una advertencia?, tal vez para mis lectores habituales si por que esto no es un total kaixRay, a si y es **Shonen Ai**, dedicado para todos aquellos homofóbicos XPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenece, así que no demandas

**Acotaciones:**

Max POV

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien ahora si que les pido sus reviews, por que sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que pensar de esto, ni siquiera lo considero un fic, solo me puse a escribir, escribir y escribir y listo, salió esto…

**::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::- ::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::****-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::- ::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::****-::::-::::-::::**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Todavía sigues ahí?, no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo puedes sufrir tanto por alguien que no sufre por ti?...

Bien, eso no es exacto, pero entonces supongo que son mis celos los que me incitan a preguntarme como es posible que tú fijándote en todas las cualidades de una persona, no hayas podido ser correspondido de la misma forma por esta… Y de nuevo me equivoco

Me equivoco, por que se que tu le amas y esa persona te ama a ti, pero su confusión es tan grande que no se pudo percatar antes de que le amas con tanta intensidad que al observar tus ojos cuando le miras transmites ese fuego que nace en tu interior solo pare él, o tal vez solo sea yo quien observe ese fuego, pues es el mismo que me quema por dentro cada vez que te veo…

Que tonto, siempre me pregunté que tipo de persona te gustaría pues tu postura fuerte y gélida personalidad me hacían pensar en alguien muy superior, quien se iba a imaginar que escogerías a la persona mas sencilla del mundo. Tan multifacético intenté ser ante tus ojos para que descubrieras en mi algo atrayente, pero tu buscabas algo constante que no logré comprender a tiempo, no te culpo, Ray es un chico con tantas cualidades que podría conquistar a cualquiera, sin embargo no a mi, por que tuve frente a mis ojos a alguien de mayor fortaleza, a ti. Tú con tu personalidad fría e indiferente, fuerte ante toda situación, creí que eras un muro inquebrantable, pero de nuevo me equivoco y veo que no es así

Ahora estas ahí sentado afuera, te puedo ver desde mi ventana, tu semblante sigue siendo el mismo, pero tu mirada cambia, siempre por una mas triste y llena de melancolía, se cuanto te destroza la espera, creéme comprendo tu sufrir, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo te queda esperar tal y como yo lo hice para ver algún resultado que nunca logré obtener y no es que sea rencoroso, sino que de nueva cuenta me equivoco y se que no lo voy a evitar, tarde o temprano iré contigo, me sentaré a tu lado e intentaré confortarte como lo he hecho tantas veces con todos los miembros del equipo… incluido Ray

Sabes esta mañana vino aquí buscando ayuda, yo como siempre lo recibí, de haber sabido de que se trataba hubiera preferido correrlo, no enterarme de todo lo que me dijo y seguir con mis engaños, seguir en mi mundo de fantasía, pero no fue así, y ¿por cual vez en este día me equivoco?, no se, pero jamás podría haberlo hecho, yo no soy así, pues aunque lo hubiera sabido de antemano lo hubiera recibido cordialmente como siempre

¿Por que hoy todo han sido errores míos?, ¿será por la terrible desilusión que me embarga desde esta mañana?, si, es por eso, pero debes creerlo, no es nada fácil escuchar a tu mejor amigo contarte que el chico al que amas le a dicho que le ama y aun mas difícil es soportar verlo llorar en tu regazo por la confusión que siente, pues no logra comprender como es que también le ama y no se haya percatado de ello antes, y no es que me lo haya dicho, sino que se le nota, ¿y como lo se?, muy simple lo tengo ahora en mi regazo, dormido como un dulce minino y sin darse cuenta entre sueños, a pronunciado con ternura tu nombre

-Kai… - no puedo evitar repetir tu nombre después de que él lo hiciera, pero es que por mas que hoy he llorado no logro descargar mi pena y sigo derramando lagrimas que se pierden en mis mejillas, en el cuello de mi camisa y en sus ébanas y largas hebras de cabello, tan oscuras como el profundo abismo que me esta carcomiendo ahora…

--------------------------------------

Al fin logro acallar mi llanto, el mismo que liberé desde que él se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo, ahora me retiro, lo dejo dormido en mi cama, se ve tan tranquilo ahora, se que cuando despierte, todo estará aclarado y mas esperanza en mi no podrá existir

Dicen que siempre el consejo de un buen amigo ayuda, le he dado a Ray el suyo, tal vez ahora deba conseguir el mío…

--------------------------------------

-Veo que todavía sigues aquí

-…

-Todo estará bien Kai

Me siento a tu lado en el estanque, solo haciéndote compañía, dije que no podría evitarlo y heme aquí ahora

-…

-Él no te rechazara

Te lo digo en un tono alegre pero no puedo evitar que un dejo de amargura se escape desde mi interior, es tan doloroso el solo pensar en ello…

-¿Él?

Tus intensos ojos rubíes se abren en infinita confusión, exigiendo respuesta a mi comentario, perforando mi alma hasta el fondo y descubriéndolo todo, que puedo hacer, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, ante ti soy transparente, ahora sabes que no debes preguntar, te has dado cuenta de que ya se todo lo que ha pasado, la duda en tu rostro se sosiega y yo falsamente solo esbozo una sonrisa, desvías tu mirada de la mía entrecerrada y es cuando decido apartar esa falsa mueca, me hago daño a mi mismo al estar junto a ti en este momento, pero es con lo que me he conformado siempre…

Tu semblante ensombrecido me indica que aun sufres, tan repentina y desprevenida fue la huida de Ray después de corresponderte intensamente ese beso robado, que la confusión en tu mirada me perturba incluso a mi

-¡¡¿Quieres dejar de sufrir por ello?!!

Con dejo de enojo se escapa de mis labios, pero… ¡¡¡Es suficiente!!!, se que no fue la forma correcta de decirte aquello y menos elevando la voz, pero es que he llagado hasta el limite de lo que puedo aguantar por este día y simplemente tu semblante no me ayuda…

Creí que me gritarías o que seguramente reclamarías por mi osadía, más permaneces ahí, intranquilo y temeroso y yo solo te observo cabizbajo, después de todo creo que no eres como yo creía…

-No Max, tú no entiendes

-¿Entender que Kai?

-Jamás comprenderías, lo que estoy sintiendo…

De todas las cosas que en este mundo había oído, jamás me habían dicho algo tan perturbador, ¿es que acaso crees que no se lo que es amar?

-No Kai, eres tú el que no comprenderías

Desvió mi mirada, no puedo seguirte viendo, me heriste en lo mas profundo de mi alma y eso será difícil de aliviar, ¿acaso nunca lo notaste?, ¿nunca te percataste de lo que sentía por ti?, y yo que pensaba que al menos una pizca de mis sentimientos habías captado, pero ¿me volví a equivocar?, y la respuesta es si, ¿por qué sigo insistiendo en que te conozco?, ese fue mi error, creer que te conocía, pero veo que no…

-No Max, yo si te entiendo…

Detienes tus palabras súbitamente, parece que no pudieras seguir hablando, pero dime, vamos cuéntame, ¿cómo?, ahora si estoy confundido, ¿me entiendes?, ¿de que forma?, ¿a que te refieres?, me gustaría saber que sucede, por que simplemente no entiendo nada, así es ahora y ha sido siempre, por alguna extraña razón siempre termino por no entenderte…

Ahora solo estas ahí, con tu mirada posada en mi, y ese intenso rojo de tus ojos se ha desvanecido entre un océano de dudas que quisieras resolver, tu mirada esta vacía, no expresa nada ahora, solo se que no me observas, sino buscas en tus pensamientos respuestas a preguntas que no necesariamente te tendrías que hacer, mientras yo solo te observo intentando ocultar mi propio dolor… no te quiero hacer sentir mal… pero… yo también tengo mis dudas y las quiero resolver…

-¿Cómo sabes estar enamorado?, ¿sabes lo que es el amor?

¿Cómo?, y de nuevo has hablado mientras mi mirada interrogante se fija en tu pose, que sigue siendo la misma de hace unos instantes

-¿Sentir que hay una persona a la que necesitas ver, a la que necesitas tener al menos para decirle un hola a diario, por que sientes que sin ella no podrías sobrevivir?... no eso es dependencia. Dime, ¿cuando ves a esa persona, sientes que unas ganas incontrolables de tenerla cerca, de sentir su piel te queman por dentro? Y quisieras poder atravesar los límites de tu cuerpo para poder fusionarte con su propia alma, eso tampoco es amor, es deseo

-¿Y que hay de sentir que hay una persona a la que conoces mas que a nadie, por que comparten mas cosas de las que se ven a simple vista?

-No eso se llama coincidencia o en todo caso, compañerismo

-¿Y la persona que te apoya incondicionalmente cuando has caído, aunque la situación para él sea aun mas dolorosa, que te busca nada mas por que quiere, aunque sepa que realmente no deseas verlo o que quiere estar contigo por el simple hecho de que le agradas tal como eres?, ¿no podrías decir que eso es amor?

-No Max, eso es amistad, es hermandad

-¿Entonces que es el amor?

-No lo se, pero cuando estas enamorado no hay alguien que te lo pueda confirmar, aunque tampoco hay alguien que te lo pueda negar, solo tu lo sabes, y estas tan seguro de ello que nadie puede cambiar tu forma de ver al respecto

-Eso es estúpido Kai – ya no me ha importado nada en realidad no me importa demostrar mi amargura, hace ya buen rato que mi paciencia y fuerza se habían ido y ahora me sales con esto, realmente no se que pensar, y yo que creí conocerte… maldición… y tu solo niegas todo… solo intentas romper mas mi corazón…

-¿Si es estúpido entonces por que te decepcionas tan fácilmente con mis palabras?...

¿Decepcionarme?... No se, no lo se, ¿por qué me decepciono tan fácilmente con tus palabras?, ¿acaso tienes razón?, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento… ¿Y ahora que?... has dejado tu postura fría y te pones en pie, te iras y yo me quedaré con mis dudas, a fin de cuentas nunca entendí a donde iba esta conversación…

-Si quieres enamorarte, busca a alguien que valga la pena Max

-¿Y como sabes que no la he encontrado ya?

-Por que yo no valgo la pena para ti

¿Heeee?, eso no es posible, ¿acaso lo sabes?, no, de nuevo solo me estoy equivocando

-Kai… yo… no, tu no lo entiendes… yo se que te amo…

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero es vergonzoso, ¿todo este tiempo lo supiste o acaso solo lo acabas de adivinar?, bajo la cabeza, no puedo ni quiero mirarte, pero es que… ni siquiera se que debo hacer

-Tal vez así sea, por eso no valgo…

Repentinamente te has acercado a mi, y tu suave mano toma mi barbilla para hacerme mirarte, el contacto es indescriptible, pero mas es mi sorpresa, ¿qué es lo que siento por ti?, ¿y por que haces todo esto?, tus ojos destellan algo que jamás había visto mientras tu rostro luce serio y tan frío como siempre

-…yo no te entiendo aunque tú a mi si, me tienes compañerismo, amistad, cariño, deseo, yo para ti no tengo nada, por que no tengo nada que ofrecer, por eso no lo valgo para ti…

Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, no puedo evitarlo, definitivamente esto es un rechazo, soy tan débil que tal vez no merezco nada de ti…

-…me apoyas ahora aunque te duela, me buscas aunque sabes que no necesito nada de ti, pero quieres estar conmigo por una razón que no entiendes, por que crees que compartimos mas cosas de las que se pueden ver, por que crees conocerme mas que nadie…

Tus dedos recorren mi mejilla dejando pequeñas caricias que cosquillean mi piel, quisiera hablar, callarte, desmentirte, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que provocan en mi tus palabras, solo me siento extasiado con tu voz al hablar y con la suavidad de tu mano que juega con mi mejilla sin detenerse

-…y tal vez así sea… -De nuevo te contradices, ¿Por qué?, ¿a donde intentas llegar con esto?, ¿solo intentas lastimarme?, ¿o solo juegas conmigo?... eso es… juegas conmigo… y prefiero ya no pensar lo contrario - tal vez has llegado a observarme tanto, a atenderme tanto que ya me conozcas mejor que nadie, pero de nuevo insisto yo no lo valgo para ti…

Y sin luchar simplemente derramo mas lagrimas, ¿crees que eso no duele?

-…te quiero Max, te aprecio, te valoro, cuidaría de ti, mas que de los demás, por que pareces mas frágil pero se que eres muy fuerte, me gusta verte reír, bromear, jugar, a tu forma, te apoyaría aunque llegues a ser exasperante, pero también se que puedes ser maduro, serio y prudente cuando sea necesario, pero no puedo llegar a mas, por que tu eres para mi solo como un hermano… por que no te conozco del todo y no te podría dar lo que necesitas, tu mereces algo mejor y no a alguien como yo… alguien que ni siquiera es aceptado por la persona a la que ama…

Y tus ojos se cierran dejando escapar una lágrima

-Deja de torturarte Kai

Bajo mi vista, aparto tu mano de mi rostro, y hablo sin emoción alguna, aun no entiendes que serás correspondido, pero cuando veas esos ojos dorados lo sabrás, por que podrás leerlos como leíste los míos, yo por mi parte prefiero alejarme, Ray no tarda en despertar, hace ya varias horas que descansa en mi habitación y supongo que cuando venga necesitarán hablar…

Me pongo en pie –Suerte Kai- te digo, en verdad te la deseo, aunque… no, no tengo por que desearle suerte a todos todo el tiempo, realmente no lo siento, no quisiera que pasara. Con un último suspiro por mi parte te saco la vuelta, camino dejándote atrás, se lo que viene, y aunque no me agrade, supongo que perdí…

-¡Max! – Me detengo al instante, no podría dejar de prestarte atención, mas no me giro, no quiero verte, pero tu me alcanzas, te paras frente a mi y ahora detienes mi rostro con tus manos –lo siento- me dices, y yo no se que hacer, la sangre se agolpa en mi cabeza, mis mejillas se ruborizan, en nada me ayuda tenerte tan cerca… pero en un instante pierdo el sentido… estoy soñando… no puede ser real… ¿en realidad me estas besando?...

Siento tu tibio aliento golpeando mi rostro, las caricias de tus carnosos labios sobre los míos, en un toque suave, húmedo, enloquecedor, deseando sobrepasar esta barrera nuestras lenguas se rozan ligeramente… me dejaré llevar… no, solo me estoy castigando, te pongo un alto, no te dejare pasar de la barrera de mis labios y poco a poco siento como mi sueño termina, te alejas, te separas, yo solo me quedo ahí…

-Lo siento – Hablas de nuevo, dices lo mismo, ahora has partido hacia algún lugar que desconozco, como siempre solo te vas, me quedo solo en medio al lado de aquel estanque en el jardín

La noche ha comenzado a caer, solo una ligera franja en el horizonte muestra los tonos entre celestes y amarillentos que hacia un rato nos habían bañado a ambos, toda la extensión del cielo se tiñe de colores oscuros y numerosas estrellas han empezado a aparecer, viento fresco de la noche empieza a soplar mientras te veo alejarte, caminando a lo largo de la calle, sin un rumbo que pueda identificar, ¿aquí acaba?, supongo que si, cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis puños con furia, de nada sirve, eso no te hará volver, relajo mi postura nuevamente, será mejor que entre, hace frío y no quiero enfermar…

-¡¡¡Max!!!

-¿En donde estabas Max?, te estábamos buscando

-Solo salí a tomar aire chicos – Tyson, Kenny, ellos me animaran, ahora solo debo dedicarme a olvidarlo todo… ¿o no?... -¡Achuuuuu!...

-Cielos Max, lo ves ya has enfermado

-No chicos solo tengo algo de frío, buscaré un suéter

-Alguien espera en tu habitación Max

-¿Alguien?, ¿Quién Tyson?

-¡Ya lo veras!

¿Alguien me espera?, ¿pero y Ray?, supongo que eso lo averiguaré en cuanto llegue, solo subo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar arriba, me percato de una figura que desciende

-¿Ray?

-Gracias Max - Esboza una sonrisa de esas que tanto han de gustarte Kai, yo solo intento corresponderla, aunque en realidad no tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo

-¿Estas bien ahora? - Y cerrando los ojos me lo confirma asintiendo con la cabeza – Todo saldrá bien…

Y mejor decido alejarme con esta ultima frase, antes de que me arrepienta, estoy intentando contener mi tristeza, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto y tal vez descansar, del modo mas rápido que puedo, entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi…

-Valla al fin llegas

Y esa voz me sorprende, pero la conozco, el ver a Ray me hizo olvidarme de la persona que mencionó Tyson… En estos momentos no quisiera ver a nadie, pero es él, si necesitaba el consejo de un amigo, definitivamente el puede ser quien me de un consuelo… Lo busco y ahí esta, sentado en el marco de la ventana, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que solo me dedica a mi

-Supongo que ahora me necesitaras

-¿Lo viste?

Solo afirmas con la cabeza, extendiendo tus brazos al aire, indicándome como siempre que estarás ahí para darme consuelo

-Michael…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::- ::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::****-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::- ::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::****-::::-::::-::::**

Como no se ni como escribí esto, lo dejaré hasta aquí, como un One-shot

Por favor, dejen reviews


End file.
